Wilhemania
History of Wilhemania The Great Kingdom of Wilhemania began after The Campaign of Amstel Lead by Wilhelm V. Wilhelm V after coming out of the War decided that he would pressure the other City State to unite with his City State of Amstel. After a month he got his way and The Kingdom of State was born. Not everyone was happy with this and wilhelm V was assisnated sortly after. When Wilhelm V died his son Wilhelm VI seized gather an Army and sieze power in the Great Amstel Revolution. After a few years the revolution came to an end and Wilhelm VI had full power he then rename the state to The Great Kingdom of Wilhemania after his daughter Wilhemania. After The Revolution After the Revolution Wilhelm VI had the constitution changed. He was named chancellor. The name might imply that he would be a elected official but he wasn't instead he was more like a king. Though there were laws that he had to follow as well. How the new government works is. There are two seperate Branches of Government. First there is The Gran Council which is made up of The Chamber of Chairman and the Chamber of Representatives.The Chamber of Representatives are elected by the people and each Reppresentative served 4 year terms. There jobs are to make new laws and manage the bugget of the country. The Chamber of Chairman is different, Half of the Chairman are alected by the Regionals and the other half are appointed by the current Chancellor The Chamber of Chairman are responsible for approving laws made by the Chamber of Representatives. They have to approve bugget changes and ministers appointed by the Chancellor. The Chamber of Chairman can appoint Ministers too but these have to be approved by the Chancellor. After the Gran Council there is the Imperial Office. The Imperial Office is headed and controle exclusivly by the Chancellor. The Chancellor can veto laws that are decided in the Gran Council but his veto can be overrided by Majority vote in the Gran Council. The Chancellor can call for an instant vote which mean that all citizen can go to a voting office and cast there vote of if they want to approve a Chacellorian Power. Chancelorian Powers are certain ability that the chancellor can use if the people approve him to use them. These power can be over ruling the override of his veto on a law. Others can ability to declare war without getting approval from the Gran Council or the ability to dismiss every one in a part of the Gran Council or Dismiss the whole Gran Council out right. The Chancellor can dismiss any Minister at any time with getting approval and The Chancellor has control over the military in peace time and war but How big the bugget for the Military has to be approved by the Gran Council. wilhelm than began pressuring Representative to make laws that he wanted. The Chancellor had the Areas around the six original City States Gruoped and Called Regionals with a Overseer in charge of that Regional. he then had the Military enlarged, he had the Capital moved from Amstel too anew City that he founded call Koningdam. He the got a bugget approve which would allow him to spend huge amount of money expanding the City, building of a Palace for the Imperial Office, a huge Complex which he called the Gran Libarry, All copies of Government information, the country's history and works of art had to be place here. wilhelm got huge infortructure projects approve and he was allow to get Imperial Guard for his palace and a brand new Spy Agency known ass the RIA. wilhelm then made so that the Chacellor had to sign of on laws and new Infestructure project that exceed a bilion dollars. ilhelm the began to make his country into a manfucaturing power and en large the City to massive extent. The Wilhelmania of today Write the second section of your page here.